the poem
by tyismyjugglo
Summary: my first fic...kuki plans to take over the world to impress wally... 34 15 and a bit of 2lizzie
1. kuki's world

Disclaimer:I don't own C.K.N.D.

Kuki Sanban is having trouble with her life and plans to take over the world. (which is mine and CKNDFanatic's terf) and her friends #s 1,2,4, and 5 now in the Teens Next Door.

"Kuki?" wally (4) asked.

"come back later wally and we'll go on a shopping trip!" kuki (3) answered.

"ummmm... no" wally runs out of her room (they have an apartment complex for TND) and runs back in " ummmm... will you go to the movies with me on sunday?" he asked blushing feircely.

"of cource silly, you know ,you look UBER CUTE when your blushing" kuki said. and kissed him on the cheek. and he all but ran out the door blushing so much he was as red as a radish.And kuki went back to her poem.

Friends  
I have a magic wand,  
Let's play around,  
We've got a speacial bond,  
Make a funny sound.

Laughing,  
Take over the universe,  
Playing,  
In this poem's verse.

but #5 (abby) came in and she had to stop.

next chapter soon.


	2. wally's turn

wally's turn to write poems.  
The lonely nights of despair

The nights I've been waiting

Waiting for my resurrection

As I lie here motionless

Full of despair

Trying to remember my life

Try to understand where did I go wrong

As I think

I hear footsteps coming closer and closer

They are coming for me

The time has come

The moment is near

And it's time to face my greatest fear

It's so cold

I cannot run

Cannot move cannot scream

Where did I go wrong

Why is this happening to me

I wish it to be over "hey #4" number 2 called out. "hey." #4 replied.  
"do ya wanna go to the comic store?"#2 asked "#1 is gonna come too"  
"ah got nothin' betta ta do"#4 answered. 


	3. abby and the word weird

disclaimer: I don't own C.K.N.D.  
Abby's obsession with the word weird(this is writen differntly)  
on computer.  
#5:hey grl whats up?  
#3:nothin'  
#5:where are you going 2day?  
#3:nowhere.  
#5:you're weird.  
#3: where are you going 2day?  
#5:the comic book store.want me to get ya something?  
#3: a working brain #5: you wouldn't know how to work it!  
#3:so.  
#5:you're weird.  
#3:just look! mine is sick.  
#5:how can a brain get sick #3:writer's block #5:is that a street?  
#3:no it's a type of monkey #5:and a type of monkey and your brain have WHAT in commin #3:I like chocolate milk.  
#5: ...ooookay you ARE weird,... what about the monkey #3:wow ,that was a change of subject #5:I'm not comprehending anything your saying #3:OW!... just looking at that UBER huge word hurts my sick brain #5:...it's not sick weird-o #3:is to I have writer's block #5.  
#3: hi, who are you #5: I think you're brain IS sick.  
#3:wow are you phykick!  
#5:KUKI!  
#3:wow, how did you know my name?  
#5 logged out #3:was it something I said #3:typed.  
#3: why am I talking to my self?  
#3: or am I typeing to my self?  
#3:darn no time to ramble must work on plan!  
#3 logged out

Abby looked at the computer...'what "plan"... 


	4. kuki's dream

"hey kuki!" her friend abby called .

"hi ...I geuss" kuki said.

"ummm. do you have any plans?" 'DAMN! to much said oh no' abby thought.

"guess what?"kuki said to avoid the confersation

"what!"abby exclaimed.

"nigel called lizzie a bipolar leasbian and lizzie asked him if he was stupid and nigel said stupid no hating you YES! ...do you think nigel gets PMS TOO?"

and then abby ran to nigel's apartment ... she never did call back...ew...

so kuki went to sleep...

kuki had the dream again but she called it" destiny!"

wally:  
There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You'll never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo

kuki intro:

I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock

wally Verse:

Do you remember girl  
I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl  
I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and  
People screaming your name  
Girl I was there when you were my baby

chorus:  
wally:  
It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

kuki:  
I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man in my life  
You will always be my boo

kuki Verse:

Yes I remember boy  
Cause after we kissed  
I could only think about your lips  
Yes I remember boy  
The moment I knew you were the one  
I could spend my life with  
Even before all the fame  
And people screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby

chorus:  
wally:  
It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

kuki:  
I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man in my life  
You will always be my boo

wally:  
My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo

kuki:  
My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo

chorus:  
wally:  
It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

kuki&wally:

I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock

"I Luv Ya wally" kuki rambled in her sleep and a sertent assie smiled from the hall way ...


End file.
